


Probehören

by sakamoto_sapphire



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamoto_sapphire/pseuds/sakamoto_sapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are listening to their newest recording. Cue cuteness ;)<br/>Drabble. Noel Pix is referred to by his real name, Jochen Seibert.<br/>“Probehören” translates to “test listening”… or something like that XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probehören

**Author's Note:**

> This turned from what seemed like the most difficult into the easiest drabble I ever wrote. It added up to exactly a hundred words and I didn’t even have to change anything. I guess I’m getting good at these, no? Anyway. Have some ridiculously cute Al/Jochen. In this, I combined a very recent (Jochen being tired) and a somewhat older (Jochen sitting on Al’s lap) idea to create the ultimate “HHHNNNNGGGGG” experience. Enjoy!

“So, what do you think, big one?”

Jochen looked at Alex hopefully, brown eyes sparkling. He was sitting on the singer’s lap, arms curled around his neck.

“It’s amazing. Play it again”

When Jochen complied, Alex closed his eyes to fully take in their new recording of “Miststück”.

After the song had ended, the tall man sighed happily, ready to give Jochen the best compliment he could have thought of.

It was only now that Alex noticed that his bandmate had fallen asleep, head resting against his chest.

He smiled, carefully kissing Jochen’s lips.

“Time for bed, my musical genius”


End file.
